Ein Flirt mit der Freiheit
by Wortfetzen
Summary: Hermione hat es satt als unbefriedigte Jungfrau durchs Leben zu rennen. So also versuchte sie endlich ihre Lust zu befriedigen und wählt sich dafür das leichteste Opfer. Doch, will das Opfer auch sie?
1. Was ihr Körper will

Ein Flirt mit der Freiheit Anmerkung: Logisch OOC, ist ne Parodie ... ;)Kapitel 01Was ihr Körper will

Siebzehn, 1,68 m groß, langes braunes buschiges Haar, braune Augen und immer mit einem Tasche voller Bücher beladen, das war ich, Hermione Granger. Die Menschen in meiner Umgebung bezeichneten mich gerne als „unnormal", denn es gab niemand in meinem Alter, der sich so wenig für Spaß haben interessierte wie ich. Zumindest glaubten sie das ich keinen Spaß hatte, doch es wäre auch niemanden von ihnen im Traum eingefallen, dass ich, wenn ich in einer Ecke sitze und einen dicken Wälzer verschlinge oder meine Schularbeiten erledigte, Spaß hatte.

Tja, so war ich eben. Einzig und allein meine besten Freunde Harry Potter und Ron Weasley schienen meine Leidenschaft für die Lernerei verstehen zu wollen – jedoch nur wenn es nach ihnen ging. So waren sie auch der naiven Annahme, dass ich Freunde empfand, während ich ihre grausam miserablen Zaubertrank-Aufsätze und viel zu schrägen Verwandlungstheorien durchging. Außen stehende Menschen halten mein Leben gerne für „langweilig". Ich widersprach ihnen nicht, denn sie hatten vollkommen recht – Hermione Jane Granger führte ein langweiliges Leben.

Frustriert legte ich die Aufsätze beiseite. Ich hatte mir die Freiheit genommen mit einem Rotstift Fehler zu markieren, dass nun die ganzen Aufsätze noch einmal geschrieben werden mussten, war definitiv nicht mein Problem. Natürlich half ich den beiden gerne, doch manchmal war es auch für mich zu viel und vor allem dann, wenn sich die beiden einbildeten mich alleine in der Bibliothek sitzen zu lassen, während sie sich einen schönen Abend mit ihren Freundinnen machten.

Ja, die beiden waren vergeben. Das erstaunliche war aber nicht, dass Harry eine Freundin gefunden hatte, denn er sah wirklich gut aus (wenn man mal von der Narbe absah) und Ginnys Herz schlug schon seit der ersten Begegnung der beiden für ihn –

sodass es endlich auch mal an der Zeit war –, sondern auch Ron. Noch immer wollte ich allerdings nicht verstehen, wie Parvati Patil seine Macken mit vollem Munde zu reden oder unheimlich dämliche Sprüche abzulassen so einfach ignorieren konnte.

Wenn man jetzt auf den dummen Gedanken kommen würde, dass ich vielleicht eifersüchtig wäre, dann müsste ich das wohl oder übel bejahen, denn ich war eifersüchtig.

Eifersüchtig darauf, dass ich keinen Freund hatte – geschweige denn, je einen gehabt hatte.

Na ja, so richtig war das auch wieder nicht. Einmal hatte es einen gegeben.

Groß, dunkle Haare, buschige Augenbrauen und der Sucher des bulgarischen Quidditch-Team. Viktor Krum. Eine Art „Beziehung" konnte man es eigentlich nicht nennen, was wir da geführt hatten. Ich hatte sehr wohl gewusst, dass Viktor mehr mich empfunden hatte – für mich wäre es aber nie in Frage gekommen, dass wir etwas miteinander angefangen hätten. Ob ich jetzt allerdings noch der Meinung gewesen wäre wusste ich nicht so recht. Wahrscheinlich eher nicht...

Ja, wenn ich die Chance dazu hätte, dann würde ich meine Unschuld sofort an den Nagel hängen. Sogar Neville Longbottom wäre mir dafür gut genug gewesen. Ich hielt inne. War ich etwa schon so verzweifelt? Ja, inzwischen schon.

Der Gedanke war schnell gekommen, doch noch lange nicht so schnell verfolgen. Diese Möglichkeit war mir bis dahin noch gar nicht in den Sinn gekommen, aber je länger ich darüber grübelte, desto unwahrscheinlicher kam sie mir vor. Es musste etwas geschehen und zwar sofort – dass ich Neville damit auch noch helfen würde war ein netter Nebeneffekt.

Schnell packte ich meine Bücher in die Tasche und stopfte die Aufsätze von Harry und Ron dazu. Es war kurz vor sechs, dass bedeutete, dass es bald Abendessen gab und ich wäre nicht Hermione, wenn ich diese Chance auch nicht nutzen würde...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Da saß ich also nun. Zwischen Harry und Ron, die sich beide zu Seiten ihrer Freundinnen Ginny und Parvati niedergelassen hatten. Eigentlich wäre ich nicht wirklich so verzweifelt gewesen und hätte mir angetan, wie Parvati Ron das Abendessen in den Mund steckte, so wie eine Mutter ihrem Baby, oder Ginny Harry verliebte Worte ins Ohr säuselte, worauf der nur mit Gekicher zustande brachte, aber mein Opfer Neville Longbottom saß mir mit betrübter Miene gegenüber, während er den beiden Pärchen zusah.

_Armer Neville_, dachte ich und schenkte diesem ein charmantes Lächeln. Neville erwiderte es etwas unsicher und wandte sich dann wieder seinem Abendessen zu. Der Startschuss war gefallen!

Nun war das, was ich mit meinem Bein machte, eine Sache, die für Hermione Granger eigentlich ganz untypisch war. Langsam streckte ich es aus, streifte sanft das von Neville und ließ es langsam an seinem empor gleiten.

Ein plötzliches Zucken von Neville und ein kleines erschrockenes Geräusch aus seinem Mund gab mir die Bestätigung, dass es sich auch wirklich um Neville handelte, denn ich hier berührte. Er sah verwirrt auf und schockiert in mein Gesicht. Ich lächelte aber nur süß mit einem lasziven Lächeln und zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Neville, alles okay mit dir?", fragte Harry, der Nevilles Geräusch bemerkte hatte und sah wie die Röte in das Gesicht des Jungen schoss.

Neville schaffte es aber nicht mit mehr als einem Nicken zu reagieren und sah dann sofort wieder auf seinen Teller.

Allmählich fing die Sache an mir Spaß zu machen. Daraufhin ließ ich mein Bein noch weiter hinaufwandern, in Richtung seines Knies und saß ihm dabei zu, wie er angespannt versuchte sich nichts Anmerken zu lassen.

Neville war weiß Gott kein Adonis, mit seiner etwas dicklichen Figur und den Sommersprossen um die Nase, könnte man eher meinen, dass es sich bei ihm um ein Grundschuldkind in einem zu groß geratenen Körper handelte, als um einen 17-jährigen.

In meinen Träumen verlor ich meine Unschuld immer an einen großen, gutaussehenden Mann mit starken Armen, breiten Schultern und großen Händen. Wo allerdings bei Neville dieser Mann war, war fraglich.

Okay, ich durfte nicht zu hart mit ihm sein, immerhin war ich auch nicht die Aphrodite in Person, eher genau das Gegenteil. Allerdings war ich fest davon überzeugt, dass ich nicht unbedingt hässlich war und in den letzen Jahren definitiv an Weiblichkeit dazu gewonnen hatte, wie man ja nur unschwer an meinem Busen und dem kleinen süßen Hintern erkennen konnte. Ich bin überheblich? Gewiss nicht, hat und kann man was, dann sollte man auch stolz darauf sein.

So langsam allerdings schien ich zu vergessen warum ich eigentlich hier war, denn für ein paar Minuten war mein Bein zum Stillstand an seinem Knie gekommen, während ich mich eher auf meine Gedanken konzentriert hatte. Auch Neville hatte dies bemerkt, es gewagt seinen Kopf zu heben und mich fragend anzusehen.

_Wollte er etwa mehr?_, fragte ich mich verwundert und bei diesem Gedanken musste ich lächeln. _Das konnte er haben._

Langsam ließ ich meine Zunge sanft über meine roten Lippen wandern und biss vorsichtig auf meine Unterlippe, während mein Fuß seinen Weg fortsetzte. Ein bisschen überrascht war ich schon, als ich ihn auf einmal an seinem Stuhl abstützen konnte. Wie automatisch hatte er seine Beine breit gemacht und für mich war es nun ein deutliches Zeichen, dass er mehr wollte. Vielleicht hatte er aber nun einfach die Kontrolle über seinen Körper verloren. Mir war beides recht.

Ich glitt langsam, fast wie in Zeitlupe mit meinem Knie die Innenseite eines seiner Schenkel entlang. Vor und zurück. Vor und zurück. Während diesem Spielchens betrachte ich sein Gesicht aufmerksam und sah, dass noch immer ein Schimmer Röte in ihm war. Auch sein Atem hat sich etwas beschleunigt. Er ging leise, aber immer noch so laut, dass ich es hören konnte.

Allerdings wurde nicht alleine er dadurch erregt, sondern auch ich. Mein Herz raste, ich spürte ein drängende Gefühl das durch meinen Unterkörper strömte und den sehnlichen Wunsch jetzt ganz alleine mit ihm zu sein.

Meine Erregung war sogar schon zu diesem Punkt angestiegen, bei dem ich es selbst mit Snape gemacht hätte, wenn ich alleine mit ihm in einem Raum gewesen wäre. Mein Körper schien laut zu schreien: _Mehr, mehr, mehr_!

Es war eine Qual für mich und brachte meine Hormone nur noch mehr in Aufregung, aber trotzdem ließ ich meinen Fuß weitergleiten und als ich seinen, inzwischen hart und etwas größer gewordenen, „Zauberstab" berührte, stockte Nevilles Atem und er verschluckte sich, als er gerade einen Schluck von seinem Kürbissaft nehmen wollte.

Erneut dauerte es eine Weile, bis er sich von seinem Hustenanfall erholt hatte und genau damit zog er wieder die Aufmerksamkeit Harrys auf sich.

„Neville, ist mit dir wirklich alles in Ordnung?", fragte er abermals, nur dieses Mal mit mehr Nachdruck.

Am liebsten hätte ich Harry für diese Störung eine geklatscht. Wenn der Junge sagte, dass es ihm gut ging, dann ging es ihm auch gut! Es ist ja nicht so, als wäre eine Verführung von mir eine tödliche Krankheit.

„K-klar", erwiderte Neville mit schwacher Stimme und sah mir kurz für eine Sekunde in die Augen, nur um dann wieder Harry anzusehen.

„Bis du dir sicher?", wollte dann auf einmal Ron wissen und beäugte den Jungen misstrauisch, „Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen du hättest einen 1000-Meter-Lauf gemacht, so rot wie du bist."

„Alles in Ordnung", erklärte Neville. „Ich... ich habe mich nur verschluckt, dass ist alles. Außerdem bin ich müde. Ich geh zu Bett."

Viel zu schnell war er aufgesprungen und unter den Blicken von Harry, Ron und mir aus der Großen Halle geeilt. Auch war viel zu wenig passiert, wenn man mich fragen würde das frustrierte mich natürlich nicht nur, sondern ließ meinen Drang auf Befriedigung noch größer werden.

„Glaubt ihr wirklich, dass es ihm gut geht? Er hat sein Essen kaum angerührt", meinte Ron und starrte auf den vollen Teller Salat, den sich Neville aufgeladen hatte.

„Natürlich geht es ihm gut, Ronald", erwiderte ich und gab mir keine Mühe meine Verärgerung groß zu verbergen. „Es frisst eben nicht jeder wie ein Scheunendrescher."

Genauso wie Neville vor ein paar Sekunden, sprang ich nun ebenfalls auf und ging zügig aus der Großen Halle. Wenn ich Glück hatte, würde ich ihn noch abfangen können. Ich wollte Sex und würde ihn auch bekommen!

Eigentlich hätte ich den beiden Unwissenden eher dankbar sein sollen, denn dadurch würde nun mein Verlagen noch schneller gestillt.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Neville war nicht weit gekommen. Obwohl das Licht der Fackeln inzwischen schwach war, konnte ich deutlich seine Umrisse ein paar Meter vor mir ausmachen. Er schlenderte fast durch den dunklen Gang, der zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum führte, und wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, dann würde ich vermuten, er hatte sich Zeit gelassen.

Plötzlich hielt Neville auch schon inne und wandte sich zu mir um. „Was willst du von mir?", fragt er mit einer aufgeregten fast verzweifelten Stimme. „Willst du dich etwa über mich lustig machen?"

Schnell schüttelte ich den Kopf. So eine Reaktion von Neville war eigentlich absehbar gewesen, trotzdem hatte ich sie nicht erwartet. „Natürlich nicht, du weiß genau das ich nicht der Typ dafür bin."

„Was ist es dann, was du willst?"

Klar, schlicht und einfach meine Antwort. „Sex."

Vollkommene Verblüffung stand dem vergesslichen Gryffindor ins Gesicht geschrieben. Nach ein paar Sekunden schaffte er es seinen Schock etwas zu überwinden. „Wie... was? Mit... mit mir?"

Dabei zeigte er mit dem Zeigefinger auf sein Gesicht. Ich trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu und nahm seine Hand herunter, während ich meinen Körper eng an seinen drängte. „Siehst du hier sonst noch jemanden außer uns beiden?"

Nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend blieb ihm die Luft weg. Neville musste schlucken, schloss für ein paar Sekunden die Augen und öffnete sie dann vorsichtig wieder. Ich vermutete, dass er erwartet hatte, dass ich verschwinden würde, wie ein Traum, doch den Gefallen tat ich ihm nicht. Lebendig, aus Fleisch und Blut stand ich vor ihm und schien das zu wollen, wonach er sich auch schon seit einer Ewigkeit sehnte.

„Wer... wer bist du?", stieß er plötzlich mit zitternder Stimme hervor. „Wo ist Hermione und was hast du mit ihr gemacht?"

Diese Fragen waren so lächerlich, dass ich laut auflachen musste. „Neville, war das etwa ein letzter verzweifelter Versuch dich in Sicherheit zu wiegen? Ich spiel weder Spielchen noch will ich mich über dich lustig machen. Das einzige was ich in diesem Augenblick wirklich will ist Sex und mir ist, wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin, vollkommen egal mit wem."

„Dann... dann willst du es wirklich tun? Mit mir?"

„Ja!", rief ich willig aus, erhitzt von den Inneren Qualen meiner Lust und genervt von diesem ewigen Hin und Her.

„Okay", presste er hervor und die Scham in seinem Gesicht schien von Sekunde zu Sekunde zu wachsen.

Eine einfache Antwort die aus Nevilles Mund ziemlich komisch klang, wenn man wüsste, dass er sich gerade auf eine kleines unverbindliches Sexabenteuer eingelassen hatte, dass zugleich sein „Erstes Mal" war. So spontan hätte ich ihn überhaupt nicht eingeschätzt, allerdings war es auch besser so, denn ich hatte schon mit dem Gedanken gespielt ihn zu knebeln und zu fesseln, falls er „Nein" gesagt hätte.

„Gehe wir in den Schlafsaal?", fragte er zögerlich.

Ich aber schüttelte schnell den Kopf. Zu groß war im Schlafsaal das Risiko erwischt zu werden und zu weit war noch der Weg dorthin. Immerhin wollte ich es jetzt und nicht erst in fünf Minuten!

Schnell griff ich also nach seinem Handgelenk und zog ihn ins nächste Klassenzimmer.

Neville konnte gar nicht anders als mir ohne Gegenwehr zu folgen. Ich vermutete das er etwas unter Schock stand, doch das war mir vollkommen egal.

Im Klassenzimmer setzte ich mich auf einen der Schreibtische. Auch in meinen Träumen trieb ich es immer auf einem Schreibtisch. Wohl mein Hang zur Lernerei oder einfach nur ein versauter Mädchengedanke? Ich musste zugeben, beides gefiel mir irgendwie.

Während ich also auf dem Schreibtisch saß, stand Neville unschlüssig davor. Ich wusste, dass er sich total fehl am Platz fühlte und auch nicht recht wusste, was er machen sollte. Mir war sowieso klar, dass ich das Kommando übernehmen würde.

Langsam streckte ich meine Finger aus und öffnete die Knöpfe seines Hemdes. Dabei schluckte Neville und versuchte mir nicht in die Augen zu sehen.

„Entspann dich...", murmelte ich ihm zu.

Schließlich streifte ich ihm das Hemd vom Oberkörper.

_Wahrlich, kein Adonis_, meinte eine leise Stimme in meinem Kopf etwas enttäuscht während ich mit meinen Augen seinen Körper musterte. Ich versuchte die Stimme aber so gut wie möglich zu ignorieren. Solang er keinen dicken Waschbärbauch hatte, war es vollkommen in Ordnung.

Für ein paar Sekunden hatte ich ihn einfach nur angesehen, so dass ich auch nicht gemerkt hatte wie sich Neville etwas Selbstbewusstsein geholt hatte. Plötzlich öffnete er den Gürtel seiner Hose, stieg zu mir auf den Tisch und beugte sich über mich. Seine Finger hatten sich auch daran gemacht die Knöpfe meiner Bluse zu öffnen und ich musste ehrlich zugeben, dass ich während dem ganzen ziemlich beeindruckt war.

Auch wenn er sich etwas tollpatschig anstellte und für manche Knöpfe doppelt so lange benötigte, weil seine Hände zitterten, genoss ich die Wärme seiner Finger auf meiner Haut und schloss dabei die Augen. Er war Neville, aber ein unheimlich zärtlicher Neville. So glitten seine Finger langsam zwischen meinen Brüsten hindurch und hinab zu meinem Bauchnabel. In diesem spürte ich plötzlich etwas warmes feuchtes, was sie aber unheimlich gut anfühlte und als ich aufsah konnte ich sehen, wie Nevilles Zunge langsam in meinem Nabel kreiste.

Wieder eine Tat mit der ich nicht gerechnet hatte. Vielleicht würde dieses „Erste Mal" voller Überraschungen stecken. Mir konnte es recht sein. Ich liebte Überraschungen und ganz besonders welche dieser Art.

Vorsichtig richtete ich mich wieder auf, so das wir beide nun auf dem Tisch knieten, und nun machten sich meine Finger an seine Hose. Da er den Gürtel schon geöffnet hatte brauche ich sie nur noch hinabzuziehen und wollte mich auch schon an seine Short machen, als sich Neville plötzlich sträubte.

„Hermione nicht", meinte er bittend und streifte meine Finger von seinem Hosensaum.

Verwundert sah ich ihn an. „Wie _nicht_?"

„Ich... kann nicht", murmelte er und wenn ich bis jetzt gedacht hatte die Farbe seiner Schamesröte wäre nicht mehr zu übertreffen gewesen, wurde ich nun eines besseren belehrt.

Ein großer Anker setzte sich tief in mir fest und in diesem Augenblick schien mein Körper fast zu explodieren. Nein und nicht bedeutete, kein Sex!

„Aber...?", war das einzige was ich hilflos hervorbrachte.

„Es tut mir Leid, Hermione", erwiderte Neville geknickt. „Ich würde ja gerne, aber... es geht nicht. Ich... ich habe eine Freundin."

BUM! Der Anker der sich eben noch befestigt hatte wurde nun mit aller Gewalt vollkommen gefühllos aus meinem Inneren gerissen.

_Neville eine Freundin – Hermione alleine_, war das einzige was ich denken konnte. Der Anker schien eine Art Leck zu sein, denn Selbstmitleid hatte plötzlich meinen Körper übermannt und ich sah mich schon als alte Jungfer im Kloster enden.

„Wir sind zwar noch nicht richtig zusammen, aber ich glaube das wird bald passieren und deswegen will ich sie nicht betrügen", erklärte Neville weiter.

Nur zu gerne hätte ich ihm in diesem Augenblick ins Gesicht geschrien, dass so etwas dann alles andere als betrügen war, wenn sie noch nicht einmal zusammen wären, doch ich ließ es bleiben. Geredet hatte ich heute Abend schon genug und meinen Sex natürlich immer noch nicht bekommen.

In diesem Augenblick jedoch wurde die Tür geöffnet. Mein Herz zog sich zusammen und ich wirbelte erschrocken herum. Aus Nevilles Mund entkam ein entsetztes „Oh Gott" und ich war der selben Meinung.

Da stand er. Groß, blond, graue Augen und in Slytherin-Uniform. Draco Malfoy.

Ich sah diesen Moment schon wie ein Lauffeuer durch Hogwarts jagen.

Für einen paar Sekunden war er dagestanden und ich hätte alles Gold was ich besaß darauf verwettet, dass er jeden Augenblick einen Lachanfall bekommen würde – dem war aber nicht so. Stattdessen wandte er sich plötzlich wieder um und ging.

Trotzdem war ich alarmiert. So schnell wie ich konnte sprang ich auf, warf mir meine Bluse über und hetzte dem Slytherin hinterher.

Neville rief mir noch etwas nach, was ich in meiner Eile allerdings nicht mehr mitbekam.

Nicht das es mir peinlich gewesen wäre, wenn die ganze Schule davon Wind bekommen würde – okay, es wäre mir doch etwas peinlich – und ich wusste selbst gut, dass es etwas länger dauerte um Gerüchte aus der Welt zu schaffen und selbst dann waren sie noch da. Gerüchte hatten manchmal auch seinen wahren Kern.

Es dauerte nur eine Minute bis ich Malfoy eingeholt hatte. Er war mit eiligen Schritten in Richtung Kerker gegangen, hielt aber inne und wandte sich zu mir um, als ich seinen Namen rief.

„Granger?", fragte er mit erhobener Braune und kühler Miene.

„Das das klar ist, dass bleibt unter uns", erwiderte ich sofort. „Du wirst keiner Menschenseele davon erzählen."

„Das Longbottom und du zusammen seit? Wie könnte ich."

Ein süffisantes Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. In solchen Momenten war ich immer hin und her gerissen zwischen dem Wunsch ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige zu verpassen und ihn zu küssen. Da ich das erste eigentlich schon erledigt hatte, wäre das letztere die größere Verlockung.

Draco Malfoy – man mochte es nicht zugeben, aber wahr – war der Inbegriff eines Adonis. Er war klug, sah unheimlich gut aus und alles in allem hatte er etwas wofür ihn alle hassten, aber nicht zugeben wollten, dass sie ihn dafür liebten, etwas gefährliches.

Es brachte eigentlich nur Gefahr mit sich, sich mit Malfoy einzulassen. In jeglicher Hinsicht. Man konnte es schon verbotener als verboten nennen, ein Hogwartsgesetz zwischen den Häusern, dessen Bruch ewige Verspottung und wahrscheinlich ein gebrochenes Herz voraussagte.

„Wir sind nicht zusammen", antwortete ich schlicht.

„Dann seit ihr es eben nicht. Aber was bitte schön hast du dann mit ihm auf dem Schreibtisch im Verwandlungsklassenzimmer gemacht? Habt ihr etwa eine dreckige kleine Affäre?"

Den letzten Satz ignorierte ich geschickt. „Und was bitte schön hattest du im Verwandlungsklassenzimmer überhaupt zu suchen?", konterte ich.

„Eigentlich hatte ich eine kleine _Überraschung_ für McGonagall geplant. Ich konnte ja nicht wissen das ich selbst überrascht werde. Schade nur, dass ich dich nicht in Aktion erlebt habe."

Ich seufzte und versuchte nicht weiter darauf einzugehen. „Noch einmal Malfoy, versprich das du niemandem etwas davon erzählen wirst."

„Ganz bestimmt nicht", entgegnete er fies grinsend. „Wo soll denn dann mein Spaß an der Sache bleiben? Aber sag mal Granger, wie war es eigentlich? Hat unser Longbottom überhaupt einen hoch bekommen, immerhin siehst du nicht gerade aus als hättest du ein wildes Abenteuer hinter dir."

„Wieso willst du das wissen, Malfoy? Willst du etwa dein Ego niedermachen, weil du wissen willst ob andere hinbekommen was du selbst nicht schaffst?"

Malfoys Gesichts verfinsterte sich. Er beugte sich langsam zu mir hinunter und murmelte mit gefährlicher Stimme: „Glaubst du etwa ich wäre nicht dazu in der Lage dich hier und jetzt, auf der Stelle mal richtig ran zu nehmen, Granger?"

„Beweis es doch", erwiderte ich trotzige und funkelte ihn mit meinen Augen herausfordernd an.

Im selben Augenblick aber konnte ich nicht glauben was eben aus meinem Munde kam. So langsam aber sicher machte mir mein dringender Wunsch nach Befriedung sogar etwas Angst. Aber ich würde jetzt wirklich jeden nehmen – wie ich ja schon einmal erwähnt hatte.

Ich war allerdings auch felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass er einfach nur seine Klappe weit aufriss und am Ende natürlich nicht wirklich das mit mir anstellte, was ich so ersehnte. Immerhin war ich ein Muggel und vollkommen unrein in seinen Augen.

Diese Überzeugung stellte sich jedoch als fataler Fehler heraus. Auf einmal spürte ich, wie seine Hände urplötzlich meine Taille umschlangen und er mich mit aller Kraft gegen die Wand drückte. Mit blieb keine Sekunde um wirklich geschockt zu sein, denn schon hatten sich Malfoys Lippen über meine her gemacht. Hart und fordernd drang seine Zunge durch die unerforschte Höhle meines Mundes und ich konnte den süßen unheimlich verführerischen Geruch seines After-Shaves ausmachen.

_Mrrrh... Miau_, meinte eine Stimme in meinem Kopf. Zu jedem anderen Zeitpunkt hätte ich sie in Bezug auf Malfoy für verrückt erklärt, nun aber dankte ich Gott, dass es Malfoy war, der seinen Körper dicht an meinen drängte und somit die Erregung in mir noch mehr zum Wallen brachte. So langsam aber sicher wurde es schmerzhaft und wäre es nicht so erniedrigend gewesen, hätte ich ihn sogar angebettelt, er möge mich davon befreien.

Wäre vor ein paar Minuten meine Unschuld wirklich an Neville flöten gegangen, dann wäre es nun – bei aller Liebe, Neville – die größte Katastrophe meines Lebens gewesen, in anbetracht dessen, was ich hier verpasst hätte. Wieso sich denn mit einem halbstarken Löwen zufrieden geben, wenn man dafür eine geschickte Schlange haben konnte?

Unter der Leidenschaft des Kusses hatte ich nicht mitbekommen, wie Malfoy mich langsam in einen kleinen Raum gezogen hatte. Die Besenkammer, wie sich erst ein paar Sekunden, nachdem wir uns wieder voneinander trennten, herausgestellt hatte.

Zwar ungemütlich, aber ich wusste, das ich gleich im siebten Himmel schweben würde und spätestens dann, als Malfoy mir plötzlich meine Bluse vom Leib gerissen und mit so einer Schnelligkeit mich meines BHs entledigt hatte, dass ich nur staunen konnte.

Seine Lippen bedeckten meinen Oberkörper mit sanften Küssen, während seine Zunge jede Stelle meiner Haut lieb kostete.

Als ich dann auf einmal seine Hand an der Innenseite meiner Schenkel spürte, die er bei dem kleinen Zungenspielchen unter meinen Schulrock gesteckt hatte, konnte ich nicht umhin einen leichten Seufzer zu unterdrücken.

Mein Körper begann zu zittern und ich schickte Stoßgebete zu Gott, _ein paar Zentimeter höher, nur ein paar._

Meine Gebete wurden aber nicht erhört. Stattdessen hatte Malfoy seine Hand wieder zurückgezogen und nur Enttäuschung zurückgelassen. Für eine Sekunde dachte ich schon, er würde nicht mehr weitermachen, dann aber hörte ich, durch die Dunkelheit, das Klacken seines Gürtels und sogleich auch spürte ich seine Hände an meinem Rock.

Er glitt über meinen Hintern hinab und blieb achtlos liegen, wie mein Slip, denn er mir auch entledigte.

Genauso wie bei Neville führte ich ebenfalls nicht das Kommando, nur mit dem kleinen Unterschied, dass ich es bei Draco noch nie gehabt hatte. Mir war das aber auch recht so, denn nun war ich gespannt auf jede Überraschung, die er für mich bereit halten würde.

Die Überraschung folgte dann auch schon auf dem Fuße. Urplötzlich hatten seine Hände meinen nackten Hintern umgriffen und seine Lippen über eine meiner Brustwarzen hergemacht, an der er genüsslich knabberte und saugte.

Ich stöhnte als würde es keinen Morgen mehr geben. Die Kontrolle über meinen Körper schien ich schon vollkommen verloren zu haben, obwohl er eigentlich mit mir noch nicht einmal zum Hauptteil übergegangen war. Mit jeder Sekunde stieg die Erwartung. Wie würde es sich wohl anfühlen? Okay, so einigermaßen wusste ich darüber bescheid, immerhin war ich ja auch nicht das einzige Mädchen das selbst Hand an sich legte, trotzdem würde es eine vollkommen neue Erfahrung werden. Aber wie fühlte es sich eigentlich an, es mit ihm zu tun? Einem Slytherin? Draco Malfoy?

All diese Gedanken schossen mir durch den Kopf, als seine Lippen langsam hinab wanderten. Über meinen Bauch, am Nabel entlang und schließlich an einem Ort angekommen, an den ich bis jetzt noch niemanden hineingelassen hatte. Was aber seine Zunge an diesem Ort vollbrachte, war unglaublich und ich war fest entschlossen, dass dies ein so großes Wunder war, dass nicht einmal der Finger es vollbringen konnte.

Sanft tauchte er mit der Spitze seiner Zunge tief in mich ein. Erst langsam, dann immer schnell und schneller. Ich spürte seinen Atem, roch einen süßen Duft in der Luft und noch viel mehr konnte ich fühlen wie sich eine innere Explosion in meinem Körper anstaute.

Bevor diese allerdings ihre ganze Kraft freisetzen konnte, entfernte Malfoy plötzlich seine Zunge aus mir und hob seinen Kopf um mir in die Augen zu sehen.

Für diese Tat und diesen Blick hätte ich ihn am liebsten eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasst. Süffisanter denn je blitzen seine Augen auf.

„Na Granger, gefällt dir das, war ich da mache?", fragte er mit zynischer Stimme und betrachte mich aufmerksam.

Mein Gryffindor-Stolz wollte mich dazu bringen zu widersprechen, dass Mädchen mit dem dringenden Wunsch nach Befriedigung allerdings gewann. „Ja", erwiderte ich und zu allem Überfluss stöhnte ich dieses Wort auch noch regelrecht erregt aus.

Das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht wurde breiter. „Dann hätte ich dir ja bewiesen, dass ich es dir jeder Zeit besorgen könnte", meinte er schlicht und richtete sich auf.

Ich hörte seine Gürtel klirren und konnte nicht glauben, was er in Begriff war zu tun. Er zog sich an! Jetzt! In diesem Augenblick indem ich nichts sehnlicher wollte, als ihn in mir spüren!

Ich machte keinen Hehl daraus mein Entsetzen zu verbergen. Verdammter Stolz hin oder her. „Nein! Das kannst du nicht tun!", rief ich fast panisch.

Das Klappern seines Gürtels verstummte und ich spürte wie sein Körper sich wieder zu mir hinabbeugte. Wieder sah ich durch die Dunkelheit sein Grinsen. Egal wie finster es wohl sein mochte, er schaffte es immer, dass die Leute die Überlegenheit in seinem Gesicht erkennen zu lassen.

„Was kann ich nicht machen?", wollte er mit gespielt unschuldiger Stimme wissen.

„Mich hier so sitzen lassen!", erwiderte ich empört. „Mach's mir, immerhin hast du auch schon damit angefangen, also kannst du es auch zu Ende bringen."

_Wie primitiv_, war mein einziger Gedanke nach dieser abscheulichen Wortwahl. Nicht nur das es vollkommen ordinär klang, sondern auch schon einer Bettelei gleichkam.

„Wieso sollte ich?", fragte er aber nur.

„Weil ich es will!"

„Wenn willst du?"

Was er hören wollte war offensichtlich und noch offensichtlicher war, wie er diese Situation genoss. Ich aber presste durch zusammengebissenen Zähnen „Dich!" heraus. Morgen würde diese Sache wieder ganz anders aussehen. Morgen gab es keine Besenkammer mehr und erst recht keine gemütlichen Stunden zu zweit in denen ich ihn um Sex anbettelte. Morgen gab es einfach nur noch Slytherin und Gryffindor, Malfoy und Granger, Reinblut und Schlammblut.

Morgen war allerdings nicht heute und schon gleich gar nicht dieser Augenblick. Haus, Nachname und Abstammung hin oder her. Selbst wenn ich die Wahl haben würde, würde ich mir nur Draco Malfoy als kleinen Spielgefährten wünschen.

„Braves Kätzchen...", murmelte er plötzlich und presste seine Lippen wieder auf meine um sie zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu vereinen.

In diesem Moment kam mir, dass Malfoy eigentlich die ganze Zeit darauf ausgewesen war, dass ich mich vor ihm erniedrigte. Malfoy und eine Chance verpassen, niemals! Es war mir jetzt allerdings auch vollkommen egal, nun gab es wichtigeres.

Seine Hände glitten wieder zu meinem Hintern und packten ihn, während er sich auf mein Unterbecken setzte und meine Schenkel auseinander drückte. Nur zu gerne öffnete ich mich für ihn. Mein kleines Abenteuer hatte bereits begonnen und würde jetzt seinen Höhepunkt erreicht.

Sanft, viel sanfter als ich es von einem Malfoy erwartet hatte, tauchte er in mich ein. Ich zuckte etwas zusammen und spürte einen leichten Schmerz der aber sogleich wieder verschwand, zurück blieb einfach nur die Erwartung in meinem Inneren.

Schon begann er sich auch in mir zu bewegen. Zuerst langsamer, dann immer schnell und fester. Ich griff mit meinen Händen zur Seite und packte nach den erst besten Gegenständen die ich erreichen konnte, die Macht die sein Glied über mich haben zu schien, überwältigte mich fast. Mein Körper zuckte und ich stieß mein Becken gegen seines, nur um noch mehr von ihm in mir aufzunehmen.

„Schneller! Fester!", stöhnte ich laut. „Los!"

Malfoy gehorchte. Er bewegte sich mit aller Kraft die er aufbringen konnte in mir und für mich schien es wie die Erfüllung zu sein. Ich stöhnte wie eine wild gewordene Katze. Rief Dinge, die ich noch nie in den Mund genommen hatte, schrie seinen Namen förmlich und gab seinem Glied das mich so verwöhnte, allerlei Spitznamen die ich in meinem Rausch der Leidenschaft hervorbringen konnte.

Dann plötzlich spürte ich wie ein Gefühl mich zu überschwemmen drohte. Langsam kroch es durch meinen Körper, kam immer schnell und schnell und schließlich schoss es durch mich hin durch wie eine Rakete der Lust. Ich vernahm nicht nur meinen Schrei, sondern auch den Malfoys und spürte wie er mit seinen Händen den Griff um meinen Hintern befestigte und mich noch näher an sich drückte.

Es war ein kurzes Gefühl des vollkommenen Glücks und doch unheimlich schön und intensiv. Malfoys Körper sackte über mir zusammen und auch ich merkte die Erschöpfung in mir.

_Vorbei_, meinte die kleine Gefährtin in meinem Kopf, _du bist keine Jungfrau mehr_.

Ich hätte gedacht nach meinem „Ersten Mal" würde ich erleichtert sein, dass es nun endlich geschehen war, stattdessen aber spürte ich etwas ganz anderes in mir. Nichts.

Ich hatte auch nicht mehr die Kraft um irgendetwas zu denken, geschweige denn, um irgendwelche Gefühle zu identifizieren. Tatsächlich war ich so erschöpft, dass ich überhaupt nicht mehr mitbekam, wie mir die Augen zufielen und ich in den seligen Schlaf einer Entjungferten glitt.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gähnend saß ich am Frühstückstisch und starrte in mein Müsli. Ich war müde, aber doch unheimlich glücklich. Die letzte Nacht hatte sich ziemlich in die Länge gezogen. Es war wirklich erstaunlich, wie lange man dafür zu brauchen schien, bis man das bekam was man wollte. Noch erstaunlicher war allerdings, dass es überhaupt geklappt hatte und letzten Endes auch noch mit _wem_.

Als ich heute Morgen in der Besenkammer erwachte, war keine Spur mehr von dem Slytherin zu sehen. Der einzige Beweis das ich nicht geträumt hatte, war eine kleiner, ziemlich mitgenommener Fetzen Pergament den ich zwischen meinen Klamotten gefunden hatte.

_Zu niemandem ein Wort!_

_PS: Den kannst irgendwann wieder haben..._

Bis bald

Ich hatte nicht lange gebraucht um zu merken, was er mit _den_ meinte, denn von meinem BH fehlte jede Spur. Erst hatte ich ihn für ziemlich pervers eingestuft, dann allerdings ist mir der Gedanke gekommen, dass er unser Treffen wiederholen wollte. Es verwunderte mich und mir konnte es auch recht sein, ob ich allerdings kommen würde wäre eine andere Frage.

Langsam hob ich meinen Kopf und warf einen Blick in die Slytherin-Reihe. Sofort traf sich mein Augenpaar mit dem Malfoys. Wie ein ganz normaler Feind der mich hasste, starrten die graue Tiefe mir entgegen. Es gab aber etwas, was an den gestrigen Abend erinnerte. Dieses süffisante Lächeln lag immer noch auf seinen Lippen. Würde ich mich jetzt für die Ohrfeige oder den Kuss entscheiden?

Ich blickte hinab auf den Zettel und biss vorsichtig hilflos auf meine Unterlippe. Schlangen waren intrigant und ist die Maus einmal in ihre Falle getappt, entkam sie ihr nie mehr...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_to be continued_


	2. In Sachen Liebe machen

Huhu Kapitel 02_In Sachen Liebe machen_

Eine dicke Wolkendecke in grau bedeckte den Abendhimmel über dem Schloss Hogwarts, welches voller Anmut mitten in einer verschneiten Landschaft emporragte. Es war Ende November und schon ziemlich kalt. Daher waren die Schüler der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei froh sich in den warmen Gemäuern zu befinden. Unter diesen Schülern war auch ich, Hermione Granger, und genoss zusammen mit meinen besten Freund Harry Potter den Abend, bei einer Partie _Snape explodiert_.

„Ha!", triumphierte Harry mit einem selbstsicheren Grinsen. „Noch ein Zug und du kannst einpacken, meine Liebe."

Ich schenkte ihm aber nur einen missmutigen Blick. In Spielen war ich nie besonders gut. Die Einzigen die mir lagen, waren Strategiespiele und diese beherrschte ich auch nur, wenn es sich nicht um Zauberschach drehte.

„Irgendwann Harry, zahl ich dir alles heim", meinte ich verschwörerisch und verengte meine Augen zu gefährlichen Schlitzen, während ich meinen Stein auf dem Bett bewegte.

Harry aber zeigte sich unbeeindruckt. Mit einem noch breiteren Grinsen als zuvor, nahm er seinen letzten Stein und legte ihn ins Ziel. „Sieg ade, Hermione."

„So muss man es wohl nennen", entgegnete ich gelassen und zuckte mit den Achseln.

Langsam nahm Harry die Steine vom Brett und sah mich fragend an: „Noch eine Runde?"

Ich nickte zustimmend. Mein Abend war heute nicht besonders aufregend. Alle Hausaufgaben bereits erledigt und nicht einmal ein interessantes Buch zum Lesen hatte ich mir aus der Bibliothek besorgt. So blieb mir nichts anderes übrig als eine weitere Niederlage gegen Harry.

In diesem Augenblick bemerkte ich, wie Neville Longbottom durch das Portraitloch kam. Sofort trafen sich unsere Blicke. Ich lächelte. Über sein Gesicht zog sich aber Röte, während er beschämt zu Boden sah und seine Schritte beschleunigte, um so schnell wie möglich an uns vorbei, in den Jungenschlafsaal, zu kommen.

„Was hat er denn?", fragte Harry verwundert, dem sein komisches Verhalten nicht unbemerkt geblieben war, und sah Neville mit erstaunter Miene nach.

Ich zuckte unwissend mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung"

Allerdings war das eine glatte Lüge. Natürlich wusste ich was er hatte. Die Bilder des Abends vor zwei Wochen konnten in meinen Erinnerungen nicht deutlicher sein. Es wäre wirklich beinahe dazu gekommen, dass wir beiden – auf mein Drängen hin – miteinander geschlafen hätten, wenn er nicht im letzten Moment einen Rückzug angetreten hätte. Anfangs war ich mehr als verärgert darüber gewesen, dann aber war etwas geschehen, womit ich nicht mal in meinen kühnsten Träumen gerechnet hätte.

Ich habe meine Unschuld tatsächlich noch verloren. Jedoch nicht an Neville, sondern an keinen geringeren, als den Slytherin Draco Malfoy höchstpersönlich. Meinen BH hatte ich übrigens immer noch nicht wieder, allerdings war es bis jetzt auch zu keinem kleinen Abenteuer mit dem Erzfeind mehr gekommen – und das war auch gut so.

Nicht, dass es schlecht gewesen wäre. Nein, ganz im Gegenteil. Die Nacht zusammen mit Malfoy würde mir wahrscheinlich noch ewig in Erinnerung bleiben.

Wenn ich mich ganz stark darauf konzentrierte, konnte ich sogar noch jeden Zentimeter seiner Haut auf meiner fühlen, jede Berührung seiner Lippen auf meinem Körper und ganz deutlich das Gefühl als er in mich eindrang und mir mit seinen Bewegungen in mir fast die Sinne raubte. Es war ein Spiel aus Leidenschaft und Lust gewesen und eines, bei am Ende weder Gewinner noch Verlierer gab.

Alles in allem war es allerdings nur ein Spiel und Gott sollte mich strafen, wenn ich mich erneut auf den Feind einlassen würde.

Das schlechte Gewissen war erst so nach und nach gekommen. Dann, als die Freude über meine verlorene Unschuld so langsam abklang und in ein Alltags-Gefühl überging.

Vielleicht fragt ihr euch jetzt, wieso ich ein schlechtes Gewissen darüber haben sollte, doch das verspürte man tatsächlich, wenn man gewissermaßen seine besten Freunde betrogen hatte. Natürlich war es ausgeschlossen, dass Harry und Ron etwas davon erfahren durften.

„Hermione?", meinte auf einmal Harrys Stimme und ich merkte, wie seine Hand vor meinem Gesicht herumfuchtelte.

Überrascht sah ich ihn an. „Was?"

„Du hast gerade eben für ein paar Minuten vor dich hingeträumt" Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. „Und dabei kurz mal unheimlich komisch gelächelt"

Ich spürte eine leichte Röte, die mein Gesicht zierte. Für einen Moment wusste ich nicht, was ich darauf erwidern sollte, als aber das Portraitloch erneut zur Seite klappte und Ron in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, war der peinliche Moment allerdings vergessen.

Ich muss wirklich sagen, dass er noch nie so schlecht aussah, wie in diesem Moment. Sein Gesicht wirkte vollkommen blass, während die sonst so leuchtenden Sommersprossen fast zu verschwinden drohten. Es schien als hätte sich ein tiefer Schatten aus Verbitterung und Enttäuschung über ihn gelegt. Als er sich schwermütig in einen der Sessel bei uns fallen ließ, starrte er nahezu mit einer Art Mörderblick auf die tanzenden Flammen im Kamin. Harry und ich tauschten besorgte, teils überraschte Blicke.

„Hattest du nicht gerade ein Date mit Parvati?", fragte ich vorsichtig.

Ron erwiderte nichts darauf.

„Muss wohl nicht so toll gelaufen sein, wenn du nach nicht mal einer halben Stunden wieder hier auftauchst, was?", meinte Harry mitfühlend.

Die Miene unseres Gegenübers blieb jedoch verschlossen und er machte sich auch nicht die Mühe wenigstens unsere Blicke zu erwidern. Ernst nach ein paar Sekunden schaffte er es mit der Sprache herauszurücken.

„Sie hat mit mir Schluss gemacht", erklärte Ron betrübt.

„Nein?!", stieß ich überrascht hervor.

Ehrlich gesagt hätte ich mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit. Die beiden hatten sich zwar schon immer viel gestritten, aber dafür umso heftiger versöhnt. Es war eine rein oberflächliche Beziehung zwischen ihnen gewesen, das wusste ich, doch trotzdem band die beiden immer irgendetwas aneinander. Vielleicht war es der Sex gewesen? Ich konnte mir den Gedanken an Rons versteckte Qualitäten nicht verkeifen und den Wunsch vielleicht auch mal in deren Genuss-

Stop!

Nein!

Ich schauderte. Ron war einer meiner besten Freund. Ich bezeichnete ihn manchmal sogar fast als „Bruder" und ein kleines Abenteuer mit ihm, würde stark an Inzest erinnern. Das wäre wirklich das letzte was ich wollte, immerhin hatte ich mich sowieso schon vom größten Stolz, zur größten Schande Gryffindors entwickelt. Kaum zu glauben was eine kleine Sporteinlage mit Draco Malfoy so alles bewirken konnte...

Rons Stimme holte mich allerdings wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

„Doch", fuhr er bitter fort und augenblicklich, während sich sein Blick noch mehr verfinsterte. „Für Andrew Thomson aus Ravenclaw."

Unweigerlich entfuhr mir ein zweites „Nein!". Dieses Mal jedoch war es noch ungläubiger und bedauerlicherweise setzte ich vollkommen gedankenlos noch eines nach: „Den hat sie wirklich bekommen?"

Ein ziemlich überflüssiger Kommentar, wie ich leider eine Sekunde zu spät feststellen musste. Sofort spürte ich die scharfen Blicke von Harry und Ron auf mir kleben.

„'tschuldigung...", murmelte ich kleinlaut und beschloss nun ein wenig überlegter zu sprechen. „Ähm... seit wann läuft das denn schon zwischen den beiden?", fragte ich schließlich zögerlich.

Ron zuckte mit den Achseln. Man konnte auch erkennen, dass er es nicht nur nicht wusste, sondern es ihn auch nicht im geringsten interessierte.

Für ein paar Minuten lang trat Schweigen ein, in denen er nur wieder nachdenklich in den Kamin starrte, während Harry und ich, Ron mitleidig betrachteten, unwissend was wir tun sollten, damit es ihm wieder besser ging. Auf einmal aber richtete sich dieser seufzend auf und setzte sich neben mich, während seine Augen das Spiel interessiert musterten.

„_Snape explodiert_", meinte er. „Cool! Wer fängt an?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Als ich mich am nächsten Morgen in die Große Halle zum Frühstück kam, saß bereits eine schwarze Hogwartsschuleeule auf meinem Platz und blickte mir mit stechendem Blick entgegen. Eindeutig konnte ich erkennen, dass sie sauer war. Eulen mochten es nicht gerne, wenn man sie warten ließ, allerdings war das auch das erste Mal, dass ich zu spät kam.

Schnell band ich ihr die kleine Pergamentrolle vom Bein und ließ sie unter einem lauten Krächzen und Kreischen davon flattern, während ich neugierig die Rolle öffnete und zu lesen begann.

_Heute Abend um 23.00 Uhr._

_Astronomieturm._

Die kleine Nachricht war nicht unterschrieben. Allerdings musste ich nur eins und eins zusammenzählen, um zu wissen, von wem sie war. Genauso wie an dem Tag vor zwei Wochen sah ich zum Slytherin-Tisch hinüber und sofort traf sich mein Blick mit dem von Draco Malfoy. Dieses Mal zeichnete sich jedoch kein selbstsicheres Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, sondern ein vollkommen neutraler Blick, der mir fast noch unheimlicher war. Seine Augen blitzten aber gefährlich, so als wollten sie mich hypnotisieren, um heute Abend auch wirklich im Astronomieturm zu erscheinen.

Schnell wandte ich mich von ihm ab und steckte die Nachricht in meinen Umhang. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, wie ich feststellte, denn schon ließ sich Ron neben mir nieder. Vielleicht aber hätte ich Malfoy eine Kusshand zuwerfen oder zu seinem Tisch hinüberschreien können „Ich liebe dich!" – Ron hätte es sicher nicht gemerkt. Zumindest nicht in seinem heutigen Zustand.

Deutlich sah man ihm an, dass er letzte Nacht nicht wirklich viel geschlafen hatte. Tiefe Augenringe zeichneten sich in seinem Gesicht, während sein total ungekämmtes Haar in alle Richtungen abstand und waren gestern die roten Sommersprossen auf seiner Haut fast nicht zu erkennen, so musste man heute nur noch umso genauer hinsehen.

Wie in Zeitlupe griff er nach dem Müsli und vermischte es mit der Milch, während er mit einem teuflischen Blick Parvati und Andrew Thomson fixierte, die gerade munter am Ravenclaw-Tisch dabei waren, kleine Spielchen miteinander zu spielen, bei denen es darum ging, wer zuerst nach Luft schnappte.

„Ich glaube die Milch reicht jetzt", sagte ich schnell und nahm ihm sie ihm aus der Hand, denn seine Müslischüssel war schon fast am Überlaufen.

Erst da kam Ron wieder etwas zu sich. Er stieß ein leises „Oh" aus und starrte verwundert in die verschiedenen Müsliteilchen, die hilflos in der weißen Suppe schwammen. „Toll, Frühstück auch versaut", moserte er schließlich und schob lustlos die Schüssel beiseite.

„Vielleicht solltest du versuchen die beiden einfach zu ignorieren", riet ich ihm. „So schafft sie es nur, dass du vielleicht im Alltag auch noch in Schwierigkeiten kommst."

„Was meinst du denn damit?" Irritiert zog Ron seine Braune empor. Für eine kleine Sekunde warf er ihnen wieder einen Blick zu, ließ das jedoch schnell bleiben und schenkte mir wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit.

„Na ja, stell dir doch mal vor, dass du für Snape eine Strafarbeit schreiben musst und deswegen in der Bibliothek recherchierst. Ist aber Parvati auch dort und vielleicht sogar noch mit Andrew, dann wird das mit der Strafarbeit nichts und Snape reißt dich in Fetzen."

Ron zeigte sich jedoch total unbeeindruckt von meinen Worten. „Parvati geht nicht in die Bibliothek", erklärte er träge. „Das hat sie nicht nötig, denn sie schreibt auch gute Noten ohne zu lernen."

Etwas verärgert sah ich ihn an. „Kann schon sein, jedoch wäre es möglich."

„Ja, ja..." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und packte wieder seine Tasche, die er zuvor auf dem Boden hatte fallen lassen. „Jetzt wo du von der Bibliothek redest, kommst du mit? Ich muss nämlich wirklich noch für Snapes Strafarbeit recherchieren."

Ich bemühte mich nicht schon wieder die Braue empor wandern zu lassen, jedoch schaffte ich es nicht einen Seufzer zu unterdrücken, als ich nickte und zusammen mit ihm in die Bibliothek ging.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wie immer vor acht Uhr morgens war die Bibliothek fast vollkommen leer. Es gab nur wenige, die sie vor dem Unterricht aufsuchten und dann nur in zwei Fällen, entweder um vergessene (oder aufgeschobene) Hausaufgaben auf den letzten Drücker nachzuholen, oder, weil man einfach über eifrig war. Während das letztere auch mich zutraf, konnte man mit Rons Beweggrund beim Ersten genau ins Schwarze treffen. Er saß vor einem dicken Buch mit der Aufschrift _Tödliche Geheimnisse der Tränke_ und kritzelte unentwegt auf ein Blatt Pergament, unterdessen ich mich in einem Abteil in der Bibliothek herumtrieb, welches ich in den letzten Tagen etwas öfter aufgesucht hatte._ Hexerische Liebesromane._

Würde man mich jetzt fragen, warum ich das tat, dann könnte ich nur mit einem Schulterzucken antworten. Vielleicht wäre die Antwort aber auch: _Aus Langeweile._ Niemals allerdings würde ich zugeben, dass mich das Ganze wirklich interessierte. Seit dem berüchtigten Abend vor zwei Wochen verspürte ich aber den Drang das Geschehne wiederzuerleben. Natürlich war die Möglichkeit „Malfoy" vollkommen ausgeschlossen (so viel auch zu seiner Nachricht von heute Morgen), allerdings gab es da immer noch die zweite und viel praktischere Variante „Bücher".

Ebenso primitiv wie ein Abendteuer mit Malfoy. Also, was soll's.

Es war wirklich unglaublich was man so in dieser Bibliothek fand. Mir war schon immer klar, dass Hogwarts wahrscheinlich eine der größten und besten Büchersammlungen Englands, wenn nicht sogar der ganzen Welt, besaß, doch das dieses Sortiment auch eine unzählige Menge an Liebesromanen beherbergte, war mir vollkommen neu. So viel dann auch dazu, dass ich in der Bibliothek jedes Buch in- und auswendig kannte. Es gab einfach alles. Von normalen Muggel über Vampiren bis zu Dämonen unter den Titeln _Zügellose Leidenschaft; Blutige Sehnsucht_; _Wenn der Werwolf heult, komme ich; Ein Biss und du gehörst mir _oder _Deine Morgendämmerung lässt mich brennen_. So langsam hatte sich das Lesen dieser Geschichten sogar zu einer Sucht entwickelt (und rückte meine heißgeliebten Abteilungen „Historische Romane" und „Wissenschaft der Magie" vollkommen in den Schatten), doch ich musste ehrlich zugeben, an die Realität reichte nichts heran und so langsam machte sich bei jedem neuen Wort aus solchen Büchern eine tiefe Sehnsucht in mir breit.

Ich wollte nicht nur lesen, sondern auch spüren. Heiße Haut sollte sich an meiner reiben, Küsse sollten meinen Körper bedecken, Zungen darüber gleiten und am Ende sollte ich die Erlösung durch rhythmische Stöße finden, die nicht von meinen zwei viel zu kleinen Fingern ausgingen, die während dieser ganzen sexuellen Ergüsse an Texten in mir versanken.

Aber auch gab es einen weiteren Auslöser für diese Sehnsucht. Diese ganzen Menschen und Wesen – selbst die brutalsten und hässlichsten – in den Romanen besaßen alle das, was ich selbst nicht hatte. Jemanden, den sie liebten und von dem sie geliebt wurden. Das hörte sich vielleicht jetzt ziemlich dramatisch an, doch dem war eben so.

Plötzliche Schritte ließen mich aufhorchen und rissen mich somit wieder aus meinen Gedanken. Als Rons Stimme erklang, zog sich mein Herz zusammen. Vor lauter Schreck ließ ich das Buch mit der Aufschrift _Liebesgrüße vom Werwolfsjungen_ fallen, welches ich soeben aus dem Regal genommen hatte. Es war aber zu spät den Roman aufzuheben und zurück zu stellen, denn er sich bereits hinuntergebeugt und nach ihm gegriffen.

Mit überraschten Blick schielte er auf den Titel, während er sich wieder aufrichtete.

„_Liebesgrüße vom Werwolfsjungen_", las Ron laut, während sich schließlich ein Grinsen über sein Gesicht zog und mich abschätzend betrachtete. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so einen Schund liest."

Ich fühlte mich auf eine eigenartige Weise ertappt. Schnell schnappte ich ihm das Buch aus der Hand und stellte es zurück. „Das ist mir runtergefallen. Ich suche nach einem anderen Buch."

„Etwa _Wenn mein Herz nach deinen Bissen schreit_?", lachte Ron spöttisch und meinte damit den Titel eines weiteren Romans. „Kein Wunder, dass du den ganzen Tag nicht aus der Bibliothek kommst."

So langsam merkte ich, wie mir die Röte ins Gesicht schoss und ich deshalb meinen Blick nach unten, auf den Fußboden, wandern ließ. Es war mehr als peinlich. Normalerweise war ich immer das Mädchen, welches Wissen nur so in sich hineinsaugte und zwar in Form von Geschichts- und magischen Wissenschaftswälzern. Hermione Granger und Nachhilfeunterricht in Sachen Liebe jedoch, hörte sich ziemlich traurig an.

„Du bist wohl ziemlich einsam was?", fragte Ron plötzlich mit ruhiger, fast mitleidiger Stimme.

Erschrocken sah ich vom Boden wieder auf. Niemals hätte ich gedacht, dass Ron mich so etwas fragen würde und erst Recht nicht hätte ich erwartet, dieses Mitgefühl in seinem Blick entgegengeschleudert zu bekommen. Langsam spüre ich, wie ein Funken Zorn mich durchwallte. Er hatte doch keine Ahnung! In seinen Augen war ich wahrscheinlich die arme kleine Hermione, die noch nie einen Typen hatte und ich konnte schon förmlich sehen, wie er dachte: _Ron, sieh's positiv, im Vergleich zu ihr, bist du wesentlich besser dran und wirst nicht als Jungfrau sterben!_

„Was soll das denn jetzt bitteschön heißen?", presste ich unter zusammengebissen Zähnen hervor.

Ich wusste, dass Ron die aufkeimende Wut in meinen Gesichtszügen erkennen konnte. Jedoch schien er sich nicht sonderlich viel daraus zu machen, denn er blieb die Ruhe selbst. „Na ja, Harry ist glücklich mit Ginny zusammen und ich habe..." Er hielt kurz inne. „... hatte Parvati. Du warst schon irgendwie... das fünfte Rad am Wagen."

Seine Worte waren wie ein Faustschlag, die mich mit voller Stärke ins Gesicht trafen. Das fünfte Rad am Wagen? Hatte er das eben wirklich zu mir gesagt? Diese Situation hatte mich sogar schon so getroffen, dass ich nicht wirklich wusste, was ich darauf erwidern sollte und sprachlos war ich wirklich selten.

„Schau nicht so Hermione, es stimmt doch", fuhr Ron dann fort. Er trat näher auf mich zu, wobei ich merkte, dass er mich vorsichtig beäugte. Wahrscheinlich fürchtete er jeden Moment eine Ohrfeige verpasst zu bekommen. Diese hätte ich ihm ja zu gerne gegeben, doch irgendetwas hinderte mich daran. Noch lieber aber hätte ich ihm die bittere Wahrheit hingeschleudert, die ihn mehr als wahrscheinlich von seiner selbstsicheren Mitleidstour abbringen würde. _Ronald Weasley, deine beste Freundin wurde von Draco Malfoy entjungfert! _

Aber nichts der Gleichen tat ich. Vielleicht, weil ich wusste, dass er eigentlich Recht hatte...

„Mir ist das schon so oft aufgefallen. Harry und ich, wir beide hatten immer jemanden. Zumindest _fast_ immer. Du jedoch... warst ganz alleine."

„Sag mal, was soll das eigentlich werden, Ronald?" Meine Stimme war zurückgekehrt, voller bebender Wut, während ich meine Augen zu Schlitzen verengt hatte. Wie automatisch griff ich in die Innenseite meines Umhangs, um meinen Zauberstab zu umklammern, fest entschlossen, Ron bei seinem nächsten dämlichen Spruch zu verhexen.

„Aber ich glaube ich weiß, wie du dich nicht mehr so einsam..."

„Wer zum Teufel sagt denn, dass ich mich einsam fühle?", unterbrach ich ihn zornig.

Ron schreckte zurück, als ich meine Zauberstab hervorzog und ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken einen Fluch aussprach, der die Bücher aus den Regalen warf und auf Ron fliegen ließ. Er hatte Mühe ihnen auszuweichen, mich störte es aber nicht im geringsten. Mit garstiger Miene wandte ich mich von ihm ab und verließ die Bibliothek, gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn schon waren die lauten Schreie von Mrs. Pince zu hören, die ihm einen ordentliche Strafpredigt hielt.

In all der Aufregung merkte ich nicht, wie mir die Nachricht von Malfoy aus der Umhangtasche gefallen war, als ich meinen Zauberstab gezogen hatte. Das hätte ich vielleicht aber besser tun sollen, wie mir später deutlich bewusst wurde. Natürlich war ich nicht zu dem kleinen Treffen im Astronomieturm erschienen, ich hatte nicht mal mit dem Gedanken gespielt, dies zu tun, allerdings hatte sich eine ganz andere Person darauf eingelassen, was sich beim Frühstück am nächsten Morgen herausgestellt hatte.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mir blieb kaum Zeit, die neuste Mischung meines Erdbeermüslis zu kosten, als sich auch schon ein ziemlich verärgerter Ron neben mich niederließ. Seit gestern hatte ich ihn keines Blickes mehr gewürdigt und mir war ehrlich gesagt auch ziemlich egal, ob er auf mich sauer war, denn eigentlich war ich diejenige, die wütend sein sollte.

Als er aber einen kleinen, mir wohl bekannten, Zettel vor mir auf den Tisch legte, stockte mein Atmen und ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass auch mein Herzschlag für kurze Zeit aussetzte.

„Ich hatte gestern ein kleines nettes Date", erklärte Ron im beiläufigen Tonfall und sah mich herausfordernd an.

Ich mühte mich, mir nichts anmerken zu lassen und auch nicht seinen Blick zu erwidern. Stattdessen murmelte ich „Schön für dich" und steckte mir einen Löffel voller Flocken in den Mund. Die Extraportion Erdbeeren schmeckte einfach himmlisch.

Eigentlich stellte sich aber gerade ein recht ungewöhnliches Bild vor meinem Inneren Auge zusammen. Malfoy, der darauf wartete, eine kleines Abenteuer mit einer Gryffindor zu erleben, während dann allerdings ihr bester Freund Ron in den Turm kam. Das Highlight wäre gewesen, wenn Malfoy und Ron sich durch die Dunkelheit nicht erkannt hätten. Wäre wirklich nett gewesen, wenn es sich so abgespielt hätte, doch ich, hatte mich in Grund und Boden geärgert, wenn ich so etwas verpasst hätte.

Leider Gottes schaffte ich es nicht das Grinsen auf meinem Gesicht zu verbergen. Da ich aber wusste, dass es mehr als verräterisch aussah, biss ich mir schnell auf die Unterlippe und versuchte den Gedanken zu vertreiben. „Ging ja schnell, kaum bist du wieder auf dem Markt, da bekommt man wieder Einladungen zu kleinen Spielchen im Astronomieturm. Willst du mir das etwa jetzt unter die Nase reiben, weil ich ja ach so einsam bin oder was?", fragte ich spöttisch und blitzte ihn wütend an, nachdem ich meinen Flocken geschluckt hatte.

„Du weißt genau, dass diese Einlandung nicht für mich war", zischte Ron leise. Gefährlich nahe hatte er sich zu mir hervorgebeugt und ich konnte in seinen Augen erkennen, dass er nicht Ruhe geben würde, ehe er wusste, was los war.

„Ach? Nicht für dich?", fragte ich gespielt unwissend. „Ron, du kannst ruhig zugeben, dass dir nach der Trennung von Parvati diese Sporteinlagen fehlen. Es ist doch nur verständlich, die Beziehung zu Mitschülerin zu vertiefen, wenn man das Bedürfnis verspürt."

Für einen Augenblick trat Stille ein. Ich sah, wie Ron tief durchatmete und plötzlich nach meinem Handgelenk griff, um mich näher an sich heranzuziehen. „Kann sein, doch diese Sporteinlage mit Malfoy zu erleben, ist nun ganz und gar nicht nach meinem Geschmack."

Jetzt schaffte ich es nicht mehr mein Grinsen zu unterdrücken und zu allem Überfluss fing ich auch noch zu lachen an. Eigentlich hätte ich nun ja Grund zur Besorgnis, doch die wollte sich bei mir einfach nicht einstellen.

„Und wie war er?", gluckste ich. „Nach deinen Sommersprossen heute zu urteilen – die nebenbei bemerkt wieder eine gesunde Farbe besitzen – muss es ja nicht allzu schlecht gewesen sein."

„Anscheinend redet da unsere Streberin aus Erfahrung", meinte Ron kalt. „Komm mit!"

Auf einmal verstärkte sich sein Druck um mein Handgelenk und er zog mich unsanft aus der Großen Halle. Meine protestierenden Rufe und Versuchen, sich von ihm loszureisen, halfen relativ wenig. Ron war schon immer um einiges stärker als ich gewesen.

Er schob mich in ein leeres kleines Klassenzimmer und drückte mich gegen die Wand, während er eng an mich gedrängt dastand. Das Blau in seinen Augen blitzte vor Zorn und in seinen Gesichtszügen konnte man deutlich erkennen, dass heute ganz und gar nicht gut mit ihm Kirschen zu essen war.

So langsam bekam ich es sogar ein wenig mit der Angst zu tun und so begann ich auch, die Situation als durchaus heikel einzustufen. Immer noch verspürte ich den Wunsch ihm die Besenschrank-Nummer mit Malfoy unter die Nase zu reiben, mir war aber bewusst, dass es deutlich besser für mich wahr, die Klappe zu halten – insbesondere jetzt. Das tat ich auch. Ich sah ihm wütend und mit einem herausfordernden Blick entgegen.

„Was wird das?", wisperte ich. „Ron, wenn du willst das wir es hier machen, hättest du mir ja gleich auch so einen netten Zettel schreiben können, dann wäre ich wenigstens vorbereitet gewesen und hätte extra für dich noch ein bisschen Spielzeug mitgenommen. Immerhin habe ich aus meinen Büchern viel über Spielzeug gelernt."

Ein kleines verführerisches, und doch unschuldiges, Lächeln huschte mir über die Lippen, während sich meine Hand auf seine Brust legte.

Ron jedoch, ließ meine kleine Nummer vollkommen kalt. Er griff nach meiner Hand, drückte sie nach oben gegen die Wand und hielt sie dort fest. „Sag mal, was ist eigentlich los mir dir?", herrschte er mich an. „Das bist doch nicht du!"

Das Verführerische verschwand aus meinem Gesicht und der Zorn ergriff wieder Oberhand. Ich versuchte mich von ihm loszumachen, doch es schlug fehl. So ließ ich es bleiben und konzentrierte mich alleine darauf, wütend auf Ron zu sein.

„Was los mir mit ist?", rief ich ihm entgegen. „Was zum Teufel ist denn los mit dir? Du schleppst mich hier in ein Klassenzimmer und treibst mich in die Enge, nur weil Malfoy ein kleines Date mit dir wollte!"

Ron verstärkte den Griff um meine Hand aber so stark, sodass sie langsam zu schmerzen begann. Er beugte sein Gesicht zu meinem hinunter und blitzte mir erbost entgegen. „Lass diese Spielchen Hermione, ich weiß genau, dass diese Nachricht für dich war. Die ist dir nämlich gestern aus der Tasche gefallen!"

Ich wusste nicht wirklich, was ich darauf erwidern sollte. Allerdings war mir klar, wenn ich jetzt schweigen würde, käme es einem Schuleingeständnis gleich.

„Kann sein!", stieß ich also hervor, noch ehe ich länger darüber nachdachte.

In der nächsten Sekunde bereute ich es aber sofort. Ron drückte sie nur noch enger an mich und wirkte von Wort zu Wort rasender. „Verdammt noch mal! Hermione, du kannst es doch nicht wirklich mit diesem Kerl treiben!"

„Schrei mich nicht so an!", rief ich aufgebracht. „Lass mich endlich los! Wer sagt denn, dass die Nachricht von Malfoy war, nur weil du ihm begegnet bist, he?"

Inzwischen war mir vollkommen klar, ich steckte in einer ziemlich blöden Situation und jetzt sollte man solche Spielchen wie eben unterlassen. Wenn ich Glück hatte, dann würde ich ihm entkommen, ohne von ihm gelyncht zu werden.

Tatsächlich – gegen meiner Erwartung – ließ Ron sogar von mir ab. Mit beklommener Miene trat er ein paar Schritte zurück, sah kurz auf den Boden und hob schließlich wieder seufzend den Kopf. „Hermione... ich will doch nur das Beste für dich", meinte er mit einer Stimme, von der ich wusste, dass sie so ruhig wie möglich klingen sollte.

„Ach ja?", erwiderte ich spitz, „Dann lass in Zukunft solche Aktion."

Für ein paar Sekunden sah er mich ernst und nachdenklich an. „Hast du wirklich..." Er schluckte. „mit Malfoy... du weißt schon?"

„Selbst wenn, es geht dich nichts an, Ronald. Immerhin ist es mein Körper, nicht deiner." Oh Gott, wie sehr ich es hasste! Diese Bevormundung! Was fiel ihm eigentlich ein? Jedes Mal aufs Neue! Gab es einen Typen in meinem Leben, dem ich auch nur auf die kleinste Weise näher kam, dann drehte er vollkommen durch. Sicher, bei Ginny war es das Gleiche – doch dieser Moment eben unterschied sich von allem bisher da gewesenem. „Auch hast du keinen Anspruch darauf", endete ich schließlich hart.

Ron sog tief die Luft ein und ich war mir ziemlicher sicher, dass es einem weiteren Wutanfall näher war. Urplötzlich griff er erneut nach meinem Handgelenk und drückte mich gegen die harte Wand, indem er meinen Körper gegen seinen presste. Mir blieb weder Zeit zu reagieren, noch mich auf seine Lippen vorzubereiten, die sich sogleich über meine hermachten.

Seine Hände waren auf einmal überall. Während eine Hand begann meine Brust zu kneten, wanderte die andere langsam unter meinen Rock und ich konnte sie auch schon auf der heißen Haut in meiner Schenkelinnenseite wahrnehmen.

Ein seltsames Gefühl überkam mich. Es war kein Ekel vor Ron und auch obwohl der Kuss so stürmisch von Statten ging, sodass mir keine Reaktionszeit blieb – geschweige denn Zeit, um das Ganze überhaupt zu genießen –, fühlte sich seine Hand auf meiner doch seltsam gut an und irgendwie verspürte ich auch den Wunsch sie würde sich weiter vorantasten. Trotzdem rotierte nur eine Frage in meinem Kopf auf und ab: _Was zum Teufel war hier los?_

„Ron", keuchte ich pressend hervor und versuchte seinen Lippen zu entkommen, indem ich meinen Kopf so gut es ging drehte. „Ron!"

Sofort ließ er auch von meinem Lippen ab, ließ jedoch seine Hände unter meinem Rock und an meinen Brüsten ruhen.

„Ich...", japste er irritiert, während seine großen erschrockenen Augen in meine verwunderten sahen.

„Was wird das?", fragte ich schließlich.

Langsam wanderte sein Blick von meinem Gesicht hinunter auf die Bluse, die eigentlich meinen Busen mit weißem Stoff überziehen sollten. Bei Rons wilder Kneterei hatte sich allerdings ein Kopf gelöst und so war nun der schwarze Spitzen-BH zu erkennen, der sich sanft um meine, wirklich nicht kleinen, Rundungen schmiegte.

„Ich... brauche das einfach", murmelte er und sah mich schließlich wieder an. Ich glaube sogar Ekel vor sich selbst in seinen Augen zu erkennen. „Hermione... es tut mir Leid, doch... vielleicht... Du brauchst es auch, hab ich Recht? Sonst wärst du nicht mit Malfoy... oder wie auch immer es gewesen sein mag. Ich weiß, auch du brauchst es. Parvati hat Schluss gemacht, ich habe niemanden mehr und du willst das Selbe wie ich, also können wir uns doch das geben, was wir brauchen, oder?"

Für ein paar Sekunden musste ich seine Worte noch einmal verinnerlichen, um überhaupt hinter die Bedeutung für mich zu kommen. Ein unverbindliches Angebot für kleine Abenteuer zu zweit? Von...

Ronald Weasley, siebzehn Jahre, Rotschopf, bester Freund, auch genannt: „Bruder".

Bruder? Abermals ging mir der Gedanke von gestern durch den Kopf: Es wäre wie Inzest?

Ich spürte immer noch seine Hand, die auf einer meiner Brüste lag und meine Nippel steif werden ließ, als auch die, die nahe meines, doch ziemlich durchnässten, Slips ruhte und jede Sekunde an einer Stelle eindringen konnte, die es sogar schaffte mich selbst zu vergessen. Allerdings spürte ich auch noch etwas anderes... hartes.

Rons Glied drückte sich ebenfalls gegen die Innenseite meiner Schenkel, die ich bei den Wanderungen seiner Hand unweigerlich geöffnet hatte, und war jeden Moment dazu bereit, mir dieses Gefühl zu geben, welches nicht nur vollkommen vergessen ließ, sondern welches mich auch auf den Gipfel bringen würde, den ich seit zwei Wochen trotz aller eigenmächtiger Befriedigungen so sehr misste.

Wenn ich sogar schon solche Gedanken über ihn zuließ und mich trotzdem doch keinerlei Ekel vor ihm überkam, wieso bei Merlin bezeichnete ich ihn dann als „Bruder"? Er war zwar Ron Weasley, doch ich habe es mir so sehr gewünscht und Draco Malfoy war nun eben verboten. Man musste das nehmen, was man bekam und das, was keine Folgen nach sich ziehen würde.

Gedankenverloren sah ich in seine Augen. Noch immer war der Ekel vor sich selbst darin zu erkenne, doch auch das Fehlen danach, erhört zu werden und während ich sein Glied immer noch gegen mich gedrückt spürte, erkannte ich, dass auch Sehnsucht in den blauen Tiefen verborgen war. Sehnsucht nach mir, Sehnsucht nach meinem Körper und Sehnsucht danach, dass ich ihm das geben konnte, was er so dringend benötigte.

Wieso sollte ich denn sein verlockendes Angebot ausschlagen, wenn ich es auch so sehr wollte?

Langsam machten sich meine Hände an dem Gürtel seiner Hose zu schaffen, während ich ihm immer noch in die Augen sah. „Ohne Verpflichtungen?", wiederholte ich.

Ron nickte.

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf meinen Lippen aus und ich ließ seine Hose auf den Boden gleiten, drückte ihn schließlich von mir, ging an ihm vorbei und setze mich auf einen der Tische.

Erwartungsvoll blickte Ron mir entgegen, als ich meine Bluse öffnete und den Blick auf meine, im BH versteckten, Brüste und meine goldbraune Haut freigab, während ich meine Beine spreizte und mich verführerisch mit den Handflächen nach hinten lehnte.

„Also, Ronald Weasley", lächelte ich und leckte mir keck über die Lippen. „Zeig mir was du so kannst."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_to be continued_


	3. Die Löwin auf der Flucht

Huhu Anmerkung: Lang, lang ist's her. Und zwar auch wirklich. Kaum zu glauben, doch seit dem On-Stellen des 2ten Kapitels ist tatsächlich mehr als 1 1/2 Jahre vergangen xD. Irgendwie war es mir einfach nicht möglich hieran weiterzuschreiben. Es ist mir auch unheimlich schwer gefallen mich wieder in die Story reinzufinden. Gestern dann, ich weiß nicht wie, aber auf einmal kam mir den fehlende Schlüssel zur Fortsetzung hihi. Ich will in Zukunft öfter hieran schreiben, das verspreche ich. Immerhin soll diese Geschichte auch nicht allzu lange werden, deswegen hoffe ich, dass es kein großes Hindernis für mich sein wird. Die Idee für das nächste Kapitel ist auch bereits in meinem Kopf, muss nur noch getippt werden hihi.

_Unglaublich, eure Reviews. Jedes ist für mich goldwert und ich möchte jedem der mir etwas geschrieben hat ganz herzlich danken – gleichzeitig natürlich auch für diese lange Pause um Verzeihung bitten. _

_So, nun ist aber wirklich Schluss :). _

_Liebe Grüße und viel Spaß, eure Tanya_

Kapitel 03Die Löwin auf der Flucht

Es hat mich nie wirklich interessiert und ich habe auch nie darüber nachgedacht. Viel mehr, weil ich gar nicht daran denken wollte. Nun aber blieb mir keine andere Wahl mehr, als festzustellen, dass Ron sicherlich nicht mehr ganz Unerfahren in Sachen „Sex" war. Zumindest nicht, wenn es darum ging, den Stellen die Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, die eine Frau fast in den Wahnsinn trieb.

Rons Hand war unter mein Höschen geschlüpft und seine Finger hatten langsam begonnen mich an genau dem richtigen Punkt zu liebkosen und hin und wieder gelegentlich in mich einzutauchen. In konnte zwischen seinen wilden Küssen einfach kein Seufzen unterdrücken. Mein Körper brannte wie Feuer, wollte mehr und mehr und schrie schon förmlich nach der heißersehnten Befriedigung.

Wie konnte ich nur in den fast sieben Jahren, in denen ich Ron bereits kannte, mich nur erst jetzt auf diese Spielchen mit ihm ein lassen? Auf jeden Fall war mir klar, dass ich so einiges verpasst hatte.

Als sich Ron gerade daran machen wollte mich neben der Bluse auch noch vom BH zu befreien, fiel dabei mein Blick auf meine Uhr und ich schrie erschrocken auf. Meine Lust war über den Jordan.

Entsetzt zog Ron sich zurück und sah mich entschuldigend an. „Hab ich dir etwa weh getan?", wollte er besorgt wissen.

Ich machte mir aber keine Mühe ihm zu antworten. Stattdessen stieß ich ihn von mir, sprang vom Tisch und zog mir wieder hastig meine Bluse über.

„Hey, was ist denn los?", fragte er jetzt sichtlich verwirrt und vielleicht auch ein wenig verärgert. „Du kannst doch jetzt nicht so einfach gehen."

„Doch Ron, wir haben Zaubertränke!", erklärte ich knapp, während ich meine Bluse wieder zuknöpfte.

Der Sex hätte noch so gut sein können – nichts ging über Unterricht.

Bevor ich aber aus dem Zimmer hasten konnte, wurde ich abermals von ihm aufgegriffen und gegen die Wand gedrückt. Ron lächelte, als ob ich ihn nur hinhalten wolle. An seinem Gesichtsausdruck konnte ich jedoch auch erkennen, dass er sich seiner Sachen trotzdem nicht so ganz sicher war.

„Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein, oder?" Seine Hand glitt wieder unter meine Bluse.

Auf Höhe meines Bauchnabels stieß ich ihn aber nochmals von mir. Sprach ich Chinesisch? Tatsächlich hatten wir fünfzehn Minuten des Zaubertrankunterrichtes verpasst und Ron schien nichts besseres im Kopf zu haben als eine nette kleine Nummer mit mir zu schieben. Vielleicht mochte das für jedes andere Mädchen durchaus interessanter klingen, doch nicht für mich, eine Hermione Granger.

„Wir müssen uns beeilen, Ron!", erwiderte ich auf seinen Annäherungsversuch nur genervt und packte ihn am Handgelenk. „Das heutige Thema könnte in der Prüfung drankommen!"

Ron schnaubte und ließ sich wortlos mitziehen. Wollte er jetzt etwa hier den beleidigten spielen? Konnte er ruhig haben, immerhin brauchte ich seine „Aufmerksamkeit" nicht unbedingt. Wenn ich es wirklich nötig hatte, dann konnte ich auch zu Malfoy gehen. Der würde sich sicherlich dankend meiner annehmen. Etwas grantig schloss ich den Griff um seine Hand fester und beschleunigte meine Schritte.

Weitere zehn Minuten von Professor Snapes Unterricht waren bereits verflogen, als Ron und ich schließlich in das kalte Kellerklassenzimmer platzten. Wir waren so schnell gerannt, dass unsere Gesichter nun eine deutliche Röte aufwiesen und wir beide atemlos nach Luft schnappten.

„Entschuldigen Sie... Professor", brachte ich fieberhaft hervor. „Wir... wir haben es... vergessen."

Snape hob unbeeindruckt die Braue und blickte uns spöttisch entgegen. „Jeweils zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen Missachtung des Unterrichtsbeginnes." Kurz hielt er inne und betrachtete uns genauer. „Sie beide dürfen Platz nehmen", fuhr er schließlich langsam fort, „sobald Sie, Mr Weasley, Ihren Hosenstall geschlossen und Sie, Miss Granger, die Knöpfe Ihrer Bluse richtig zugeknöpft haben. Für Missachtung der Kleiderordnung gibt es weitere zehn Punkte Abzug für jeden."

Auf Snapes Worte folgte lautes Gelächter, während Goyle eine lächerliche Kindergartenbemerkung a la „Weasley plus Granger" in den Raum warf. Vor allem die Slytherins ließen es sich nicht nehmen ihrem Amüsement Kund zu tun. Allerdings konnte ich auch aus dem Augenwinkel erkennen, wie sich einige Gryffindors mühten ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Wahrscheinlich nicht, weil wir ihnen Leid taten, sondern weil sie es einfach nicht über ihren Stolz brachten über eine Bemerkung von Snape zu lachen.

Als wäre ich nicht sowieso schon rot genug, spürte ich, wie mein Gesicht dabei war Rons Haarfarbe stark Konkurrenz zu machen, nachdem ich begriff, wie sehr Snape uns eben bloßgestellt hatte.

Langsam sah ich an mir herab und musste feststellen, dass ich in all der Eile wirklich ziemlich viele Knöpfe in die falschen Löcher gesteckt hatte. Peinlich berührt wandte ich mich um und versuchte dies hastig mit zittrigen Händen zu berichtigen, ehe ich schnell Ron folgte und mich neben ihm niederließ.

Ron schien die Situation nicht weniger unangenehm zu sein. Wie gebannt starrte er auf das Eichenholz des Tisches, nur um seinen Blick nicht heben zu müssen. Die roten Sommersprossen waren inzwischen gar nicht mehr so recht von seiner Hautfarbe zu unterscheiden.

„Mrs Granger", meinte plötzlich Snapes Stimme tadelnd durch den Klassenraum. Die Slytherins verstummten und schienen schon auf einen erneuten Lacher zu hoffen. „Sie werden doch nicht allen erstes glauben, dass ich Sie in dieser Situation in Weasleys Nähe lasse." Er deutete auf den freien Platz neben Millicent Bulstrode. „Hier hin, und zwar ein bisschen plötzlich, wenn ich bitten darf."

Kurz schloss ich meine Augen und atmete tief durch. Die Verlegenheit wich langsam der Wut auf Snape. Wie konnte ein Mensch auch nur so unerträglich sein? Er wusste doch genau, dass ich niemals etwas mit Ron anstellen würde, wenn er an der Tafel über Gegengifte sprach! Schnell stand ich auf und gehorchte.

Als ich mich niedersetze fiel mein Blick eine Bank weiter; direkt in Malfoys Augen. Seine Miene war kalt und hasserfüllt und als sich unsere Blicke begegneten, bemühte er sich auch nicht darum, mich nicht spüren zu lassen, wie wütend er war. Anscheinend schien er die Begeisterung seiner Klassenkameraden nicht zu teilen. Ich wusste aber auch warum. Es musste ihn tief in seinem Stolz verletzten, dass ich mich lieber Ron zuwandte, als ihm. Ein seltsames Gefühl sagte mir, dass das wahrscheinlich noch Folgen für mich haben würde.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Beim Abendessen war mir so, als würde ich ein Déjà-vu erleben. Dieses Mal lernte ich jedoch mal die andere Seite der Medaille kennen. Selten saßen Ron und ich uns am Gryffindor-Tisch gegenüber und nach heute würde das sicherlich auch nicht mehr vorkommen.

Keck lächelte er mir mit seinem Sommersprossen besprenkelten Gesicht entgegen, während er langsam seine Suppe löffelte und ich stark darauf bedacht war, keine sonderbaren Laute von mir zugeben. Harry saß neben mir. Er redete. Ich konnte die Worte „Schule" und „McGonagall" hören, doch den Sinn nicht verstehen.

_Einfach nicken, einfach nicken_, sagte ich mir. Was blieb mir auch anderes übrig?

Mein Körper vibrierte beinahe, Hitze hatte sich in mir gesammelt. Überwältigende Hitze. Ich hatte die Beine gespreizt und ließ es einfach zu. Eigentlich wollte ich es nicht. Ich wollte in Ruhe essen. Ich wollte hören, was Harry über die Schule zu erzählen hatte. Ich hörte gerne zu, wenn meine Freunde Probleme hatten. Ich mochte die Schule. Ich wollte...

... es am liebsten gleich hier auf dem Esstisch mit Ron treiben.

Sein Fuß, der langsam an meinem Bein empor geglitten und meine Schenkelinnenseiten entlanggefahren war, fuhr nun verbotenerweise sanft über dem Stoff meines feuchten Höschens und ließ mich beinahe alles um mich herum vergessen.

Er spielte mit mir. Ich hatte verstanden. Er wollte sich für die jähe Unterbrechung heute Morgen rächen. Natürlich konnte ich dieses Spiel jederzeit abbrechen, hätte mich auch erst gar nicht darauf einlassen können, doch es gelang mir einfach nicht. Ich war 17 und ein Mädchen, und es wäre eine verdammte Lüge, wenn man behaupten würde, dass Mädchen es nicht ständig wollten. Kurz dachte ich an Zaubertränke und musste mich dabei korrigieren. Okay, vielleicht doch nicht ständig. Aber wenn man die Wahl zwischen Essen und wilden Sex hatte, dann war sofort klar, was du als Mädchen wählen würdest.

Den wilden Sex, denn beim Essen nahm man nur zu.

Bei dem Gedanken daran und Rons immer schneller werdenden Bewegung stöhnte ich auf einmal auf. Irritiert blickte mir Harry entgegen. Ich schlug die Hände vor den Mund. Mir wurde bewusst, dass ich ein wenig in meinem Stuhl heruntergerutscht war, dachte aber nicht daran, diesen Zustand zu ändern, denn so spürte ich Rons Fuß noch besser. Stattdessen lächelte ich ihm nur entschuldigend entgegen. Wahrscheinlich war mein Gesicht auch noch deutlich erhitzt, doch das war mir egal. Ron, dieser verdammte Bastard, machte einfach weiter.

„Ähm... hört mir überhaupt einer von euch beiden zu?", fragte Harry schließlich und blickte zwischen uns beiden hin und her. Schließlich blieb sein Blick an mir hängen. „Was machst du da überhaupt, Hermione? Willst du nichts essen?" Er betrachtete den kaum angerührten Teller Suppe und zog die Braue empor.

„Heiß", keuchte ich hervor. „Ich meine... die Suppe ist... heiß."

Zornig warf ich einen Blick zu Ron herüber. Er grinste mir sadistisch entgegen und sah mich eindringlich mit seinen blauen Augen an. Seine Reibung wurde stärker.

Daraufhin schloss ich kurz meine Augen. Es tat so verdammt gut und gleichzeitig quälte es mich so sehr. Für eine Sekunde dachte ich an Neville. Jetzt, da ich mich auf einmal selbst in der Situation befand, in die ich ihn vor einigen Wochen gebracht hatte, tat er mir sogar leid. Er konnte aber nicht abstreiten, dass es ihm nicht gefallen hätte.

Harry betrachtete uns noch immer. „Was habt ihr beide denn?", wollte er nach einigen Sekunden verständnislos wissen, nachdem sich niemand von uns die Mühe gemacht hatte auch nur irgendetwas zu erklären.

„Nichts", grinste Ron – ich selbst konnte nicht antworten.

Harry schien zu grübeln. Er legte die Stirn in Falten. Sah mich an, dann Ron, wieder mich und schließlich wieder Ron. „Sagt mal... das heute Morgen, in Zaubertränke, ich meine... als ihr... ihr habt doch nicht wirklich, oder?"

Ich hatte nicht genau gewusst, ob Harry wirklich danach fragen würde. Als Zaubertränke zuende war und er nicht darauf eingegangen ist, war ich ziemlich erleichtert gewesen. Insgeheim hätte ich mir aber denken können, dass es trotzdem irgendwann kommen würde. Ich konnte Harry ansehen, dass es ihm ziemlich unangenehm war, danach zu fragen.

„Nein", presste ich gequält hervor. Eine bequeme und zudem auch noch ehrliche Antwort. Perfekt für den besten Freund geeignet.

„Aber heute, gleich nach dem Abendessen", grinste Ron schelmisch.

Hätte ich einen Schluck aus meinem Wasser genommen, dann hätte ich in diesem Moment einen Hustenanfall bekommen. Ich war geschockt und aus dem Augenwinkel konnte ich erkennen, dass Harry nicht minder entsetzt war. Hatte ich mich eben verhört, oder hatte Ron wirklich ganz ungeniert gemeint, dass er nach dem Abendessen das wollte, das er heute Morgen nicht bekommen hatte?

Das konnte doch unmöglich Ron sein? Was hatte Parvati nur mit ihm angestellt? Und wieso zum Teufel erzählte er Harry alles?! Konnte es ihm denn nicht einfach peinlich sein, so wie es ihm sicherlich noch vor einem Monat peinlich gewesen wäre?

„Oh... okay...", fand Harry schließlich wieder Worte. „Das heißt... ihr... seit jetzt zusammen?", hackte er vorsichtig nach.

„Nein", erwiderte Ron, noch ehe ich etwas erwidern konnte. „Ohne Verpflichtungen, nur Sex."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Während des ganzen Abendessens schenkte mir Harry nicht mal mehr einen Blick. Auch Ron sah er nicht mehr an, sondern schob stattdessen still einen Bissen nach den anderen in sich hinein. Seine Wangen waren gerötet – ich vermutete, meine nicht minder.

Ja, es war mir peinlich. Dieses Gesprächsthema war nun keines, dass sonderlich oft zwischen uns dreien fiel. Eigentlich konnte ich mich nicht mal daran erinnern überhaupt schon mal Sex angesprochen zu haben. Und dann die Tatsache, dass wir beide ganz ungeniert wilde Abenteuer miteinander erleben zu gedenken gab Harry den Rest.

Während ich mit den beiden die Große Halle verließ, verfluchte ich noch immer Ron Vollidiot Weasley. Was hatte er sich eigentlich dabei gedacht? Ob Ron wirklich heute Abend das bekam was er sich erhofft, dass musste ich mir wirklich noch gründlich überlegen.

Harry dachte jetzt sicherlich vollkommen falsch von mir. Ich war nicht diese Art von Mädchen ...

Eine plötzlicher Stau und die lachende Schülerschar um mich herum riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis ich die Ursache für den Massenauflauf erfuhr, denn kaum war ich hinzu gekommen, spürte ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter.

Überrascht blickte ich in das Gesicht von Blaise Zabini. Ein hämisches Grinsen hatte sich darin breit gemacht. „Na Granger, wir beide heute Abend ... wie wär's? Bei der Größe würd' ich sogar vielleicht mal bei einem Schlammblut nicht nein sagen."

Noch ehe ich überhaupt den Sinn seiner Frage verstand und empört sein konnte, zog er bereits lachend von dannen und gesellte sich zu Draco Malfoy. Malfoy starrte mich voller Genugtuung und Amüsement an. Anscheinend schien er auf eine Reaktion von mir zu warten.

„Hermione ...?", hört ich nun Ron neben mir. „Sag mal ... kann das sein, dass das da oben deiner ist?"

Verwundert folgte ich seinem Blick und erkannte nun, was alle so lustig gefunden hatten. Zwischen den Gläsern, die die Hauspunkte anzeigten, hing ein BH, der mindestens so groß war, dass er vier Meter umfasste. Mir rannte es kalt den Rücken hinunter und gleichzeitig schoss Wärme in meine Wangen, als ich meine Augenpaar langsam über die Aufschrift wandern ließ.

_Hermione Granger ist groß genug für alle. Ich muss es wissen._

Ich war wie erstarrt. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich die Blicke der anderen, das ihr Gelächter mir galt und wie sie mit den Fingern auf mich zeigten. Tatsächlich hatte der BH eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit einem vom meinen und nicht nur zufällig hatte er auch Ähnlichkeit mit dem, den Draco Malfoy mir frecherweise entwendet hatte.

Ob es nun die Wut auf Malfoy, die Scham durch diese Bloßstellung oder die Empörung über diesen absolut intelligenzfreien Spruch war – ich weiß es nicht. Allerdings spürte ich, wie sich fast automatisch meine Hände zu Fäusten ballten. Wollte ich wegrennen um zu weinen oder wollte ich wegrennen um irgendetwas zu finden an dem ich meine Wut auslassen konnte?

Schmerzlich wurde mir bewusst, dass mir wohl eher nach dem ersteren zumute war. Meine Kehle schnürte sich zu einem Kloß in meinem Hals zusammen, ich zitterte und in meinen Augen brannten bereits die ersten Tränen. Nur weg hier. Nur weg.

Langsam wandte ich mich um. Eigentlich hatte ich mir vorgenommen gehabt nicht zu rennen, aber als meine Augen plötzlich nicht mehr den Tränen gewachsen waren blieb mir nichts anderes übrig.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ich brauchte einige Stunden um mich wieder zu fangen. Wie so oft hatte ich mich im Klo der Maulenden Myrthe verschanzt und meinen Tränen dort freien Lauf gelassen. Sie hat mich dabei auch mit Leibeskräften unterstützt und fleißig mitgeweint.

Inzwischen waren die Tränen aber verflogen und zurück blieb die Wut. In Gedanken schmiedete ich schon Rachepläne. Wie konnte man Malfoy am besten eines auswischen? Mein ganzer Ruf war ruiniert ... Obwohl ich inzwischen begriffen hatte, dass es besser für mich gewesen wäre, wenn ich cool geblieben wäre. Das hätte auch nicht unbedingt meine Unterwäsche sein können, sondern irgendjemand hatte sich einfach bloß einen dummen Scherz erlaubt. Nun war es wahrscheinlich aber kaum mehr möglich jemanden vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen.

Aber das hatte man nun davon, wenn man sich auf eine hinterhältige Schlange einließ. Ich hatte begriffen, dass ich wahrscheinlich ziemlich auf Malfoys Stolz herumgetrampelt bin, als ich einfach nicht zu seiner Einladung erschien und dann schließlich noch mit Ron auf die offensichtlichste Art und Weise in den Unterricht gestürmt bin. Dass er gegen ein Wiesel ersetzt wurde, musste wohl ziemlich an seinem Ego kratzen.

Eine stolze Löwin konnte aber zurückschlagen. Dazu bedarf es einfach einen Harry und Dobby.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_to be continued_


End file.
